


Somehow The Phone Survived

by IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics (faraandmera)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Immortals, Fluff, I try to be funny, M/M, Temporary Death, a like singular swear word is said, phone more durable than human being, plane crash happens, they do die but they're immortal so you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics
Summary: Being immortal sounds fun and all until you’re in a plan crash and somehow your phone survives but not your boyfriend. Luckily he is also immortal. Still, Hongbin is pretty sure he’s not having a good day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr (where you can request stuff)
> 
> tumblr version: http://iamashamedofmyfanfics.tumblr.com/post/157547009245/
> 
> i hadn't written leobin in a while so give me a break

Being immortal sounds fun and all until you’re in a plane crash, your significant other is dead- again- and you’re lost.

Hongbin is not having a good day.

Taekwoon lays in the grass, breathing having stopped at some point during the crash. Hongbin probalby shouldn’t have been surprised, when he woke up- gasping for air and feeling the grasp of death yet again loose hold of him- to find the other dead. Shouldn’t have been, yet he had a moment of panic before remembering they’re both immortal.

While waiting for Taekwoon to wake up Hongbin sits himself on a nearby rock and tries to get service on his somehow in-tact phone. _“Oh the phone survived by my boyfriend didn’t.”_ Just his luck, he can’t get service.

“Guess we’re staying lost of a while.”

Gasps for air and coughing draw his attention back to Taekwoon. Setting his phone aside, Hongbin drops down next to Taekwoon, lifting the other into a sitting position and patting him on the back. Once his coughing stops, and his breathing levels out, Taekwoon glances around them in confusion.

“We crashed?”

“Looks like it.”

“Location?”

“I’ve got not clue,” Hongbin answers honestly, shrugging. “And I’ve got no reception.”

“Your phone works?”

“Yeah.”

“It… survived the crash.”

“I was amazed too.”

“I died.”

“So did I.”

“But your phone made it.”

“Yes.” Hongbin nods.

“I hate the universe.” Taekwoon nods, as if deciding that’s a good choice.

“We should start walking, see if we can find civilization.”

“Yeah.”

 

Being immortal sounds fun and all until you survive a plane crash and have to walk through the forest with your boyfriend after having died. Taekwoon is not having a good day.

It’s even worse when Hongbin falls down a hill and stops breathing.

Taekwoon kneels down next to Hongbin, frowning. You’d think he’d be used to seeing the other like this, that it would be fine since he knows Hongbin will wake up. It’s not. With a sigh, Taekwoon pulls Hongbin onto his back and grabs his arms to drag him along.

“I can’t pick you up,” Taekwoon defends his methods to Hongbin’s unconscious form.

If asked how his day was going, Taekwoon would answer, “I’m tired, I’m lost, and my boyfriend just died for the fourth time.”

Hongbin wakes, groaning at the pain of having died twice in one day. And being dragged across the ground. “Taekwoon why?”

“You’re heavy.”

“You could have waited until I woke up.”

“Daylight.” Taekwoon motions towards the sky, where daylight is fading.

“I see your point.” With a heavy sigh, Honbin pulls himself to his feet. “Thanks for not leaving me, then.”

“I wouldn’t.”

“I know, I’m kidding.” Hongbin moves to throw an arm over Taekwoon’s shoulder, an action neither of them appreciate when they both feel pain from it. “Okay not recovered yet.”

“Clearly.”

 

“So,” Hakyeon starts, eyeing down the two, “how was your trip?”

“The plane crashed.” Hongbin shrugs.

“What.”

“He died twice.” Taekwoon point to Hongbin, who gasps at him.

_“Why.”_

“He wont lecture me if he knows you died more.”

“Traitor.”

“I love you?”

“That doesn’t make me feel better.” Hongbin huffs. “Okay I lied it makes me feel a little better.”

“Guys,” Hakyeon puts a hand between them, drawing their attention back to him. “What the fuck.”

“It wasn’t our fault.” Hongbin smiles, hoping to avoid some lecture about how they need to stop dying.

“Just… go rest.”

Hongbin sighs in relief when Hakyeon leaves. Taekwoon shifts, waiting until the door closes to be sure Hakyeon wont add another comment. “Well, that could have gone worse.”

“I’m tired.” Taekwoon sighs, leaning to press his head again Hongbin’s shoulder. “You’re not allowed to plan trips anymore.”

“It wasn’t my fault. How was I going to know it would crash? I’m immortal not psychic.”

“Still.”

“Come on,” Hongbin wraps a arm around Taekwoon, who frowns at him, “We both look terrible.”

“I’m serious.”

“Fine, fine. I wont plan any trips.”

“Okay.” Taekwoon nods, stretching.

“We need showers.”

“And sleep.”

“And hugs.”

“I don’t think that one’s real.” Taekwoon pauses, before taking a step away from Hongbin and opening his arms. “Okay, one.”


End file.
